


Nev A Da

by bluefrog74



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefrog74/pseuds/bluefrog74
Summary: Selina/Amy smut while Amy’s in Nevada running the recount
Relationships: Amy Brookheimer/Selina Meyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nev A Da

“Nightcap?” Amy texts Dan, getting into her hotel room bed in Nevada. She sighed, she wasn’t attracted to Dan but god she had been horny lately. She needed some sort of release and Dan seemed like the best option at the time. A few minutes passed and Amy picked up her phone. No texts from Dan. Amy sighed and turned on the TV. She mindlessly flicked through the channels but couldn’t focus on anything- she was too distracted by the other thoughts running through her mind. She turned the TV off and lay down, letting her mind wander.

She knew she shouldn’t, Selina was her boss, but fuck she was hot. Girls were so much hotter to fuck, especially powerful women. They were Amys weakness and she couldn’t help but think about Selina as she ran her hand down her body, closing her eyes and massaging her breasts. She imagined Selinas hands on her tits, being firm but not rough, and her mouth on her neck, sucking and biting. Amy whimpered at the thought, and moved her hand down further to her aching pussy. She felt herself getting wet as she gently massaged herself over her underwear, tracing the outline of her pussy. She was just about to slip her hand inside her underwear when her phone rang. Normally she would just ignore it at this time of night but with the recount going on she groaned and picked it up. She felt herself flush as she saw who it was, it was Selina.

“Hi ma’am” Amy spoke, trying to sound composed.

“Amy! I was ringing for an update, you said you’d call me back after you finished that meeting this afternoon.” Selina exclaimed.

“Oh, sorry ma’am. It went really well.” Amy continued to inform Selina on how the meeting went and where they were going from there.

“Good, thank you Amy. Fuck I’m ready for this shit to be over. I’m so tired these days,” Selina said after they had finished discussing today’s meeting.

“Yeah, I know.” Amy adjusted herself in bed, wanting to continue what Selina interrupted. 

Selina heard the rustling of Amy adjusting herself in bed. “Oh sorry, I didn’t realise you were in bed. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No no, I wasn’t really sleeping,” Amy replied. She sighed, wishing she had the woman on the other end of the phone next to her. Doing the things she was just imagining.

“God, I get it. I can’t sleep these days either. I need to get laid.” Selina replied. 

Amy bit her lip, it wasn’t uncommon for Selina to talk about her sex life, and normally Amy wouldn’t think much of it, but she was so sexually frustrated at the moment she couldn’t help but think about Selina being just as horny as her.

“I’ve heard masturbating is not a bad alternative,” Amy stated. She immediately regretted that statement, worried about what Selina thought.

“I know, but it’s just not as good as someone actually fucking you yknow,” Selina replied, not sounding phased at what Amy had said.

“Yeah.” Amy couldn’t think of anything else to say, her mind kept wandering.

“Someone who can make you cum, someone who knows just the right places to touch you.” Selina states. 

Amy adjusted herself in bed again, she was getting impatient and Selina wasn’t helping. 

Selina heard this again and sighed. “I’ve thought about you touching me Amy.”

Amy almost moaned at this, “h-have you?” she said, nervously.

“Yeah. I’ve thought about you touching me since I interviewed you.” 

Amy didn’t know what to do with this information. It felt like one of her fantasies, but it was real. Selina was actually down the other end of the phone telling her that she’s thought about her.

“Have you thought about me touching you?” Selina asked. Amy could hear her lying down on her bed.

“I.. I actually have, yes ma’am.” I was actually just thinking about it, she thought.

“Tell me.” Selina sounded hot. She was in charge. She wanted to know exactly what Amy thought about.

“I- I think about you fucking me.” Amy breathed heavily. 

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you,” Selina adjusted herself on her bed, starting to run her hand up and down her body.

“I’ve thought about you fucking me in your office, when everyone’s gone for the day. I’ve thought about your fingers inside of me fucking me just how I like it, hard.” Amy moved her hand back down to her underwear, starting to touch herself with more haste this time, getting impatient, wanting release.

Selina was breathing heavily, she could feel herself getting wet. She too moved her hand underneath her underwear, massaging her clit. “God Amy, I want you to touch yourself for me. I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers for me.”

“I am” Amy moaned, slipping two fingers inside herself.

“Oh you’re such a good girl, I want you to think about me fucking you just how you like it.” Selina bit her lip, slipping two fingers inside herself as well. 

Amy shut her eyes, imagining Selinas fingers inside her, fucking her hard and rough. Just how Amy liked it, she liked to be dominated. She moaned, she felt herself getting close.

“I’m- I’m gonna cum ma’am.” 

“That’s it baby, cum for me. I want you to moan my name as you cum,” Selina moaned, getting close herself.

“Oh my god Selina, fuck, oh my god,” Amy cried out, finally cumming.

Selina came, moaning. “Jesus fucking christ Amy you’re so hot.” 

The two women lay on the phone together, breathing heavily.

“That was... amazing. Thank you ma’am,” Amy finally spoke.

“I guess I’ll see you when you’re back in DC,” Selina breathed.


End file.
